Mortal Kombat VS Microsoft Universe/General RAAM
Bio General RAAM is a Locust, a sapient reptilian creature who lives underneath the surface on the planet Sera, a planet similar to Earth. The Locusts desired to escape a civil war going on in their subterranean home and began invading the surface, attacking the humans. Having high approval of Queen Myrrah and being head of the Locust military, RAAM led his people against the humans on Emergence Day to brilliant effect - a decade later and he continues to fight valiantly for ownership of the surface world. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities W.I.P. Variations Character Trait Kryll Armor: General RAAM can summon the Kryll to protect him during certain attacks. Kryll Armor can absorb a single physical attack and any number of projectiles. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Decimation: General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. **The enhanced version is called Shadow Decimation; General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. * Dominance: General RAAM grabs the opponent and stabs them with his serrated sword. ** The enhanced version is called Shadow Dominance. General RAAM does more stabs with his serrated sword after grabbing the opponent. * Kryll Rush: General RAAM rushes forward and does a forward moving command grab that leaves a Kryll Swarm on hit. ** The enhanced version is called Shadow Kryll Rush. Travels full screen and has more damage. * Emergence: General RAAM summons the Kryll around him and leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. Destroys projectiles. ** The enhanced version is called Shadow Emergence. General RAAM has invincibility during the move. X-Ray Move * Krill Combo: General RAAM kicks on the opponent's body, cracking their heart. He then pulls out his serrated sword and slashes at their legs, cracking legs' bones. Super Move * Kryll Storm: W.I.P. Ultimate Move * Kryll Wins: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Krill Lunch: General RAAM points to the opponent and Krill comes and eats the opponent and leaves the bones; pooping some blood. * Krill War Death: General RAAM grabs the opponent by the head, grabs his serrated sword and cuts the body in half, then crushing their skull. X-Ality * Krill Finisher: W.I.P. Brutalities * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Krill Suicide: General RAAM pulls out his serrated sword and stabs himself on his heart. Then a Krill appears and eats his head off. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: General RAAM's current appearance * Kostume 2: General RAAM's appearance in Killer Instinct * Kosplay Skin: The Predator Battle Intro Krills are seen swarmed around until General RAAM comes out of them, him saying "Serve the Queen." Victory Pose General RAAM points to his defeated opponent and an Krill swarm would fly off-screen into them as he stabs them into death off-screen. Quotes ·Serve the queen Rival Name: Motaro Beacause are both evil generals Ending Category:MK VS Microsoft After defeating brute khan raam absorb his energy to make his locusts even more powerful